


The Scent of Him

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [36]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Hugs Harry<br/>prompt: smell</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Him

Lee walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him giving him a brief squeeze. Nuzzling Harry's neck, he took a deep breath and sighed. He loved the scent of his lover; everything from the spiciness of his skin, to the faint tobacco smell clinging to his clothes, to the muskiness of him when they are making love. While he didn't particularly care for smell of chemicals when Harry worked in the lab or the diesel smell from the engine room, they were still a part of his lover and he couldn't smell them and not think about Harry.


End file.
